Oh, He Was Just Too Damn Cute
by Sanumarox123
Summary: Okay this is the perfected version of "Had Me At Hello". FIrst Glee fic. Jarley. GLEE TONIGHT.


**AN: 11/29/12 Apparently I decided to waste my study hall time in writing the middle part. So... the guest who reviewed me: JAKE IS PUERTO RICAN. MY BEST FRIEND IS PUERTO RICAN. I THINK I KNOW HOW THEY LOOK LIKE.**

**Note: The students had just come out of lunch.**

_**skjdfhlskjfghksldjfgh**_

_**sign*sign*sign**_

**Okay guys, I'm back. I guess I lied. Or maybe I'm just idiotically addicted to Fanfiction. But who knows.**

**And now I'm here with a Glee fic. I am IN LOVE WITH JARLEY, but I unfortunately can't watch Glee until Saturdays because my grades have been really not great the past quarter.**

**Anyway.**

**I have to do a play for English class; about Anne Frank... and Peter.. the 'Quack- Quack' scene... so if this is bad... don't worry to tell me!**

**It's just my interpretation of another FIRST meeting Jake and Marley could have had. It was originally supposed to be a two-shot... thus the title... but by the time I got into it I realized that it was heading in the one-shot direction.**

**Enjoy! I'm sorry if it sucks.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot.**

_Had Me at Hello, a Jarley one-shot._

**sjsjsjsjsjs**

Marley Rose was putting her books into her not-yet decorated when she came face to face with {one of] of the cutest guys she's seen yet during her short time at McKinley High.

"So... you're the new girl everyone's talking about. What's your name?" A Puerto Rican boy, around her age of 16, said with one of those crooked grins that made girls melt. He raised an eyebrow, an inquisitive glance on his face as he checked Marley out. The boy must of approved of what he because he continued, "I'm Jake. Jake Puckerman. I've seen you hanging out with the people in the Glee club." He said the name like it was a plague. Even though Marley was still shocked speechless at the fact that this cute guy was talking to her, the working part of her brain, however small and incompetent it was, tried to get her to function.

"Glee club is so NOT lame!" Marley managed to get out, blushing behind her long brown hair as she realized that the sentence she had just said sounded lame itself.

Jake raised his other eyebrow. As he smirked, his black eyes stared into hers, making her self-conscience. She smoothed her red shirt, suddenly wondering what had urged her to be daring this morning and wear a totally mismatched outfit. Jake's hand caught hers and brought it to his chest.

"I'm still human, you know, My heart's still beating. Still beating for you." Jake said, his voice deep and near her ear. Marley couldn't look, she just stared straight ahead. When he had finished, she opened her mouth to speak but he covered her mouth with his free hand. Marley pulled away, quickly becoming aware of the crowds of people around them.

Her conscience arguing with her decision, Marley said with a hurried grin, her voice high-pitched. "First of all, you're no Taylor Lautner. Second, the bell is going to ring in a minute, so I gotta go."

Jake laughed. "You know Twilight?" he sounded incredulous.

"I'll have you know that my younger sister Charlotte, who's 12, is obsessed with Team Jacob right now. She dragged me to see the premiere of the new- and last one, thank goodness- movie this last Saturday!" Marley returned with a tone that was unlike her. Then again,. the boy in front of her who was leaning on her locker with his hands in his back pockets of the worn out jeans he wore made her do crazy things. [And she didn't even know him for more that a couple minutes!]

"Me too!" Jake's answer snapped Marley right out of her thoughts. "Actually, I saw the midnight premiere because my sister Suzanne, who is 13 as of yesterday, dragged me to it through blackmail..."

He trailed off, having nothing to say. Marley, meanwhile, had no idea what to say to continue the conversation, so the two of them shifted awkwardly from side to side for a few minutes. (Well, Marley mainly twirled her hair.)

Suddenly Jake straightened up and consulted his watch. "It's nearly one. What's your next class?"

"Um... English." Marley checked her schedule and sighed. "Yep, English. Mrs. Hepburn." She grimaced. "Uggh, I forgot to do the homework! Oh well. You?"

She glanced up and became confused at Jake's smirk. "What?!"

He hefted his backpack onto his left shoulder as he said, "You're so... good-girl-ish. You don't want to go to class, yet you're afraid not to go." He lightly punched her shoulder. "Come on! Have some fun with life!"

Marley tried to look angry, but he was just so cute! Instead, she blushed, and tried to hide behind the curtain her hair tended to make, for once glad at that fact.

"Listen, I have to catch the 1:15 bus to Columbus, but remember what I said." Jake smiled and turned to go. Suddenly he turned around and grabbed Marley's chin, pulling her close. His face clouded her vision, his breath on her face making her heart go into overdrive. She closed her eyes, the sounds in the background fading away until all she heard was her heart and Jake's easy, slow, breathing. He leaned even closer, and let his lips lightly touch hers, so lightly and fast that she was left wondering whether it happened at all, or her imagination had decided to run away as Jake backed away slowly and left.

Marley finally regained all of her senses back when the bell rang a few minutes later.

Marley shook her head, and made her way through the hall. The only thought that existed in her mind: "Oh, he's just too damn cute."

**Okay, so I changed it up a bit. I hope it made it less confusing!**

**Also, review! I would greatly appreciate the reviews and opinions.**

**Anyone else excited for Sectionals tonight? (That was a stupid question, but whatever. Duh, of course. MOst people who write here OBVIOUSLY love Glee.)**

**~Allysa_Out**


End file.
